Estudios muggles
by Zirt
Summary: Sirius nunca presta atención. James que esta a su lado lo sabe, Peter que esta delante y tiene que escuchar sus comentarios lo sabe, Remus que le insinúa que podría intentar prestar atención lo sabe y el profesor Sitch lo sufre y lo sabe. SIRIUSxREMUS


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Es todo de la multimillonaria J.K.

Toda crítica será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea para mejorar mi escrito y no para quejarse de que sea slash, gracias.

Shashaa lo pidió, es todo tuyo.

Esto es slash, Sirius/Remus. Si no te gusta es slash, ya sabes.

* * *

**Estudios muggles.**

Todo empieza en clase de estudios muggles. Normalmente, Sirius se sienta en última fila, pone los pies encima del pupitre y deja pasar el tiempo.  
Sirius nunca presta atención en esta –y en ninguna- clase. James que esta a su lado lo sabe, Peter que esta delante y tiene que escuchar sus constantes comentarios lo sabe, Remus que le insinúa todas las mañanas que podría intentar escuchar algo lo sabe y el profesor Sitch lo sufre y lo sabe.

Pero esa mañana, tal vez por casualidades del **destino** o porque a veces el mismo Sirius se aburre de no hacer nada en absoluto, decide atender. Un poco, tampoco mucho porque bueno… es Sirius.

Decide atender el peor día. El día que hablan de los oficios muggles.

Cuando salen de clase, Remus se enfunda en su bufanda y camina a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Sirius y James corren por el césped "A ver si me coges, Sirius" "¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que se la quieres coger a Peter?" "No, a ti cariño". Peter corre dos pasos detrás, con los zapatos desbrochados y las manos en los bolsillos.

Llegan cinco minutos tarde a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Remus se disculpa varias veces, James mira a Sirius esperando que se le ocurra una buena excusa, Peter con los mofletes rojos intenta esconderse detrás de James y Sirius, se comporta como Sirius.

- Lo siento profesora, Peter tuvo unos problemas en el estomago y hemos tenido que ir a la enfermería para que le dieran una **poción** para dejar de cagar. – Peter se esconde detrás de James mientras susurra "Pero si eso no es verdad". – El pobrecito no podía ni andar.

La profesora Knightum sonríe a Peter.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Sirius asiente con la cabeza y le da una palmada en la espalda a Peter.

- ¿Ves como no había nada de lo que avergonzarse?

Remus ya está acostumbrado, pero a veces, se sorprende al ver cómo Sirius consigue siempre salirse con la suya.

- Por favor, siéntese señor Black y abra su libro por la pagina veinticinco. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre los Limpouncts"

Se sientan al final del invernadero. Remus abre el libro por la página veinticinco, coge su pluma e intenta escribir. Tarea ardua si se tiene a un Black detrás.

Empieza con murmullos -murmullos que molestarían a Remus si no fuera porque ya esta acostumbrado- luego son pequeños grititos y varios "Tskkkkkkk, Remuuuuuus." que intenta ignorar…

y logra ignorar durante cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres Sirius?

- Tengo una duda.

Claro, una duda. _¿Qué sino?_

- ¿Y esa duda no puede esperar cincuenta minutos hasta el final de la clase? – Remus vuelve de nuevo a sus apuntes.

Pero Sirius, regresa de nuevo a la carga. Esta vez, acompaña los impertinentes gritos con pequeños golpecitos en su hombro.

- No. No puede esperar. Es urgente. – Habla demasiado alto. La profesora Knightum le manda calla con la mirada, pero eso no es suficiente para callar a Sirius. - ¿Te parece más importantes los Limpouncts que mi duda?

- ¿Tan, tan, TAN importante es tu duda?

Sirius asiente con la cabeza, chasquea la lengua y se reclina sobre el asiento.

- Hoy, como me aburría en clase de estudios muggles, he decidido atender… – Sirius sonríe y Remus sabe al instante que sus intenciones no son buenas. Nada buenas – pero a Jimmy y a mi no nos ha quedado una cosa clara.

- ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro?

- Es sobre los poliquitas. ¿Para qué sirven exactamente las **esposas**? ¿Y la porra?

- Policías, Sirius. Se dice policías.

- Lo que sea. - Sirius hace un ademán con la mano. - ¿Para que sirven?

- Los policías, son muggles que velan por la seguridad de los ciudadanos. – Sirius se acerca más y añade "Eso esta muy bien Remus, pero dime que hacen con la porra y las esposas. Se lo pasan bien los poliquitas estos ¿no?"

Remus abre la boca para corregirle de nuevo "Policías, es policías" pero la voz de la profesora Knightum le calla.

- Señor Black. ¿Le importaría repetir lo que acabo de decir?

Sirius se acomoda en su silla y con todo el descaro que tiene, contesta.

- Claro que si profesora Knightum. Estaba usted hablando de los Limpouncts.

- ¿Y podría decirme que son y donde podemos encontrarlos?

Remus sabe que Sirius no ha escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho la profesora, por eso, cuando le quitan cinco puntos a Gryffindor no se sorprende. Tampoco le sorprende que la profesora Knightum castigue a Sirius. Ni que le diga que hablarán después de la clase, la verdad.

Comen juntos. Peter sigue enfadado. Protesta y se le marcan unos pequeños **hoyuelos**.

- Sirius, podrías haberte inventado otra excusa.

- Ha sido la primera que se me ha ocurrido. Además, - intenta arreglarlo. – era muy creíble.

Pero no lo consigue.

- Ya, pero podías haber dicho que me encontraba mal. – Se pone rojo e intenta ocultarlo con las manos. - Sin decir nada de que no podía parar de cagar. -Se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la salida. – Y más delante de la profesora Knightum.

La risa de James de escucha por todo el comedor y varios alumnos se giran para ver como persigue a Peter gritando "¡Qué escondido lo tenias Peter! ¿Con que Knightum, eeeeeeeeeh?"

- Remus. – Sirius le mira a los ojos mientras sonríe. – Sigue contándome eso de la porra y las esposas.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Mera curiosidad.

Remus no sabe desde cuando Sirius tiene "mera curiosidad" pero lo que si sabe perfectamente es que no se va a dar por vencido hasta que se lo cuente.

- Las esposas sirven para – Remus intenta definirlas sin que suene **sexual** o algo parecido. – para inmovilizar las manos de alguien.

Claro que para Sirius todo es sexual o parecido.

- O sea, que los poliquitas utilizan las esposas para inmovilizar las manos a las personas. – sonríe de lado y Remus se pierde en esa larga lengua - Joder, y yo que pensaba que los muggles no sabían divertirse. ¿Se puede saber porqué no me has hablado antes de los poliquitas y las esposas?

_Santo dios._

Sirius tiene una forma de hablar que haría santiguarse al mismísimo Mick Jagger. Con demasiada lengua y haciendo que todo lo que sale de su boca grite sexo.

- No esposan a las personas en general, solo a los delincuentes.

- Vaya. ¿Es así como castigan los muggles a los delincuentes? ¿Poniéndoles esposas? - Remus quiere decir "No es así, lo estas mareando todo" pero Sirius sigue hablando. - ¿Y la porra, para qué sirve?

Remus traga saliva porque sabe que Sirius va a trajiversar todo.

- La porra sirve para defenderte y pegar a los **delincuentes**.

- Joder Remus, primero los inmovilizan y luego les pegan - de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos. – los poliquitas estos son unos calienta-pollas.

Remus intenta seguir comiendo. Agacha la cabeza y mira el plato. Intenta ocultar sus mejillas que gracias a las últimas palabras de su amigo se han tornado rosas, pero no puede. Siente la mirada de Sirius. Quemándole.

- Tengo una idea. - Se levanta de un salto de la mesa y sale corriendo del gran comedor.

No es que Remus desconfíe de Sirius, pero la frase "tengo una buena idea", cuando sale de su boca, no es nada bueno.

Remus pasa el resto de la tarde en la sala común haciendo deberes con Lily pero por más que lo intenta, no logra sacarse las palabras de Sirius de la cabeza.

_"los poliquitas estos son unos calienta-pollas"  
_

En realidad, el único calienta-pollas es Sirius. El mayor y mejor calienta-pollas de todo Gryffindor. De todo Hogwarts en realidad.

Pasa media hora delante de un problema de Runas antiguas. Esta claro, el día siguiente, cuando el profesor Trunskil le pida los deberes le dirá: "Lo siento, no pude hacerlos porque tengo un amigo que es un calienta-pollas."

A las ocho de la tarde, James aparece en la sala común seguido de Peter. Se acerca a Remus y cuando habla, mira de reojo a Lily.

- ¿Remus, has visto a Sirius?

Remus lo ha visto en sus **fantasías** -en las fantasías que su mente crea en vez de resolver el problema de Runas antiguas- pero no en la realidad.

- No. La última vez que lo he visto ha sido en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

- Seguro que ha ido a Hogsmeade. – Asegura Peter. – O a lo mejor esta con una chica.

_  
_James se sienta en el sofá y coge un libro cualquiera.

- Pues nada, esperaremos a que venga. – Lo dice serio mientras le hace un hueco a Peter y aprovecha para acercarse un poco a Lily.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, James juega con una snich –que Remus prefiere no preguntar de donde ha sacado- mientras Peter intenta, con poco éxito, reducir un **florero**.

-¿No puedes estar quieto ni un momento, Potter?

Remus sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta: no. James Potter, la leyenda de Quidditch no puede estarse quieto ni dos segundos seguidos. Sufre lo que Sirius llama "noestarsequietoniparacascarsela"

James se mete la snitch en el bolsillo, se gira y se queda a unos pocos milímetros de Lily. Nariz con nariz, responde.

- ¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?

Lily bufa e intenta ignorar a James, pero él insiste.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo.

Y Remus lo creería si no fuera porque ha visto un brillo en sus ojos y a notado su pierna temblar ante la proposición.

- ¿Nunca? – James pone su cara de moribundo y Lily se reblandece un poco. Solo un poco. Pero al instante vuelve a construir el muro de indiferencia que tiene reservado solo para James. – Nunca es demasiado tiempo, Lily

- Cuando las ratas vuelen.

James se levanta del sofá y sale de la sala común seguido de Peter.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás que sí? - Remus sabe que no debería preguntárselo, pero no puede contenerse. Al fin y al cabo, James también es su amigo.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás tú a Sirius que llevas seis años enamorado de él? – lily le mira a los ojos y Remus comprende porqué James esta enamorado de ella. – Y no me digas que no es lo mismo.

_Touché._

- No es lo mismo. – Porque James le ruega a Lily y Sirius… bueno, Sirius es solo su amigo. - James lleva desde primer curso pidiéndote una cita. Creo que es hora de que le des una oportunidad.

- Ya lo he dicho, cuando las ratas vuelen.

Y ahí se queda zanjada la conversación. Siguen haciendo los deberes, pero ninguno de los dos se concentra. Lily piensa que tal vez ha sido demasiado brusca, Remus piensa en Sirius y reza para que este en Hosmeade y no bajo las faldas de alguna chica.

Cuando la chimenea se enciende mágicamente y el reloj de pared marca las siete, deciden que ya es hora de recoger y dejar los deberes.

Remus sube a su habitación, entra en el baño y se lava los dientes. Cuando sale, la habitación sigue igual que antes solo que hay alguien tumbado en su cama.

Sirius, naturalmente.

- Lunaaaaatico. – Ronronea – justo en este momento pensaba en ti.

Lo dice sonriendo mientras se rasca la tripa.  
Sin saber que Remus ha estado toda la tarde pensando en él, pensando en _"los poliquitas estos son unos calienta-pollas".  
_

- ¿Dónde estabas? James y Peter te estaban buscando.

- He estado en Hogsmeade. - Lo dice lentamente, con la mano en la barriga y la lengua sacada. Todo un perro. - ¿Sabias que hay en Hosmeade?

- ¿Qué hay en Hogsmeade, Sirius?

_  
_  
Son cuatro palabras las que le cortan la respiración. Las que le dejan en la puerta del baño inmóvil. Ni un músculo puede mover.

- Una tienda de disfraces.

Remus ya sabe por donde van los tiros.

- ¿Qué has…? ¿Cómo…? - Inmóvil y sin habla. - ¿Qué?

Sirius sigue hablando, como si el tema no fuera con él.

- Tenía curiosidad y decidí ir a la tienda de disfraces... – Coge una bolsa del suelo, se aparta el pelo de la cara y usa un tono de voz que Remus nunca había escuchado.- mira mis nuevas esposas.

Le mira a los ojos esperando una contestación. El problema es que Sirius no mira, provoca.

- ¿Esposas? – Remus siente como si la lengua se hubiera convertido en esparadrapo. - ¿Para? ¿Para qué?

- ¿Para qué crees que las quiero, Remus? – Se levanta de la cama y anda despacio, arrastrando los pies y olfateando. – Los poliquitas no son los únicos que se pueden divertir.

En la mente de Remus aparecen muchas imágenes. En todas sale Sirius y no especialmente **vestido**.

- Policías.

- Pues eso. – Una zancada más y Remus puede sentir el aliento de Sirius, rozándole. - ¿No te preguntas con quien las voy a utilizar?

Remus no necesita preguntarlo, ya lo sabe. Será con una chica, probablemente de séptimo.

- No. – Traga saliva y respira hondo. Muy hondo. - No me lo pregunto.

- ¿No lo quieres saber? – La respuesta a esa pregunta es un claro y rotundo "no". No quiere tener motivos para odiar a una chica que haga lo que él más desea. - ¿Seguro, Lunático?

- Créeme Sirius, no quiero saber con quien vas a utilizarlas. No quiero saber a que chica vas a seducir esta noche y olvidar mañana.

Sirius suspira. Dice "Acojonante Remus, ya no te importo.", se tumba de nuevo en la cama de Remus y canturrea "I can't get noooooooooooooooo, satisfactiooooooooooon"  
Remus recoge la habitación. No le parece una buena idea pedirle a Sirius que le deje la cama para dormir porque sabe cual sería la respuesta.

Cuando Sirius termina de canturrear, Remus contiene la respiración y reza para que Sirius no vuelva a sacar el tema de las esposas. Por su propio bien.

Pero Sirius no vuelve a canturrear. Enciende un cigarro y lo disfruta callado.

Y Remus lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que Sirius esta pensando en algo.

- Remus. – Su voz suena profunda. – Lunático.

Remus se gira, mira a Sirius que esta inmóvil mirando su cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

- ¿Te importo?

Esa pregunta llega como una ráfaga de viento al corazón de Remus. Le deja tiritando y con la boca abierta.

- Claro que me importas, Sirius. – _Más de lo que piensas._ – Sino, no te hubiera aguantado estos seis años.

Remus se da la vuelta y hace como que ordena su ropa mientras oculta el temblor de sus manos.

Siente de nuevo la ráfaga de viento. Esta vez proviene de su espalda y choca con su nuca. El viento tiene la voz de Sirius y murmura "Remuuuuuuus"

- ¿Y si es contigo? – Susurra - ¿Y si quiero utilizarlas única y exclusivamente contigo, Remus?

- ¿Qué quie…? – La pregunta se queda a mitad cuando se da cuenta de lo que Sirius quiere decir. Intenta hablar, pero su cerebro esta colapsado. "¿Y si quiero utilizarlas única y exclusivamente contigo, Remus?" y el mundo se acaba en esa frase.

Sin saliva y un poco mareado se gira para chocarse con los ojos de Sirius.

Su corazón da vueltas de campana y la habitación empieza a moverse y Remus necesita de inmediato algo en lo que apoyarse. Utiliza la mesa como apoyo mientras siente como Sirius se acerca a su oído.

- Quiero utilizarlas solo contigo. – Alarga las palabras y arrastra las vocales. – Solo contigo, Remus. Quiero utilizarlas contigo y que te corras gritando mi nombre.

Remus es consciente de una única cosa: Nunca ha sabido decirle que no a Sirius. Pero ahora más que nunca quiere decirle "sísísí y sí".

A todo.

El beso llega al momento. Con fuerza, rabia y mucha lengua. Remus se tambalea cuando siente que Sirius se pega a su cuerpo. Le besa en la garganta y baja por el ombligo. Le quita la camisa y le arrastra hasta la cama.

- Te quiero AQUÍ Y AHORA, Remus. – lo dice entre beso y beso. - Y si no te tengo no sé que me va a pasar.

- Yo también, Sirius. –logra decir - Yo también.

_Siempre te he querido._

Sirius le aplasta contra la cama, le muerde la oreja y deja surcos de saliva que queman. Recorre con la lengua cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se entrelazan y sus lenguas chocan. Se frotan como animales, jadean y cuando Remus se corre, solo consigue pronunciar una palabra.

- _Sirius._

Remus sabe que no podría querer más a Sirius aunque quisiera.

Tal vez esa sea su **condena**.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily deja los pergaminos encima de su cama mientras escucha a Van Morrison. Unos gritos le hacen pegar un salto.

Abre la ventana, para castigar a los gamberros que están gritando pero el sol le ciega. Cuando mira hacia abajo, se encuentra a James sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces, Potter?

- Lily – grita James desde abajo. – Tal vez la respuesta a la pregunta sea la de siempre, pero no me voy a cansar. Puede que pasen años hasta que me digas que sí, pero puedo esperar. Puedo esperar eternamente. Porque sé, que el día que me digas que sí, será el día más feliz de mi vida.

Lily murmura "Qué demonios" mientras observa como una rata vuela hacia ella.

- ¿Saldremos mañana?

La respuesta es un rotundo "no". Sin vacilación.

- No puedes decirme que no, Lily. – Grita. – Mira, esa rata esta volando.

- No vuela, Potter. Estas utilizando un hechizo.

- Eso es lo de menos, Lily. – Le enseña su mejor sonrisa, su sonrisa de sinceridad. - Sal conmigo.

_Estupido James_.

En el gramófono, Van Morrison canta.

- Está bien.

No sabe si es por el día o por su sonrisa, pero decide darle una oportunidad al tonto de James.

Cierra la ventana y sonríe al escuchar los gritos de James.

Van Morrison sigue cantando, haciéndole ver a Lily que hay gente que le comprende.

James rueda por el césped casi llorando de la alegría mientras el pobre Peter, espera a que el tonto de su amigo le baje de las alturas.

**(fin)**

* * *

_Tengo que aclarar una cosa: Como bien sabéis, no esta permitido poner trozos de canciones en esta página, O sea que he tenido que quitar un trozo de canción al final, en la escena de Lily y James._

_Por si alguien lo quiere saber, la canción era Someone like you, de Van Morrison y viene bien para entender el significado de la frase "haciéndole ver a Lily que hay gente que le comprende" aunque bueno, creo que se comprende._


End file.
